Bob-eremy
"I don't care what you do to me, OR EVEN MY FRIENDS. But if you hurt Angie EVEN ONCE prepare for the wrath of a bob-omb that NEVER released his anger in an EXPLOSION."- Bob-eremy threatening some bullies at school who picked on Bobangie for her wings. Bob-eremy is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user ultraluigi A.K.A LoganAura. He is a serious bob-omb, and has a case of hyper focus on the things that interests him, or things he deeply cares about. His symbol (the thing on the top of his Recipe card) is a yellow test tube. Boberemy is a Bond sign (Devote or Depend) and he generally Devotes himself to Angie. 'Humor Profile' *33% Aegis **+ Steadfastness, Conviction, **- Pride, Stubbornness, *33% Insight **+ Confidence, Ambition **- Perfectionism *34% Logos **+Reasoning, Deduction, and Memory **-Obsession, Superiority Complex. 'Distinguishing Features' *No fuse *Belt that holds vials of various colored substances *Sometimes wears a lab coat. Somehow. *White key. Past and Interests Boberemy was the first born of his family. He knew he wanted to do something big, and obsessed over what he wanted. When he was 13- or the bob-omb equivilant, his younger sister was born and his focus changed. Young, naive, and sweet, he defends his sister from anything that could come to harm her and does his best to make her happy. After all, he's the best choice for that. He learned about soul-smithing and the various aspects that come with it a few months before his sister and collected what he knew was perfect for her. a month before her shop opened with his help, he set up his own shop, not connected to the ego, at a location somewhere he keeps secret. Speaking Pattern. When calm, he is very wordy and his words tend to be long. Otherwise known as sesquipidellian loquaciousness. When upset, his terms are shorter, and his voice gets quieter (Text is all lowercase and slightly smaller). When mad, he varies between loud (Capslock) and normal with his words very to the point.. In summary:. Calm = "When I am calm I tend to draw out my expansive vocabulary on those that have less literatic skill than I." Upset = "when i don't feel up to talking, i like to be quiet and frank." Angry = "I tend to SHOUT when ROYALLY MAD." Occupation Boberemy is the shopkeep of something that he likes to keep secret. He rarely gets customers, but those who visit him are in desprate need of his services. Moves because, once again, I want to. Reaction: No FP. Shakes one of his Vials and throws it at an enemy, exploding on them. Aim the cursor at the enemy. *Stylish: Press A as soon as the vial is thrown. Knowledge: 3 FP. recall information about the enemy. (Basically Tattle.) Press A button when ! appears over his head. *Stylish: Press A when the Check mark appears over Bob-eremy's head. Shine on!: 5 FP. Gives your allies a yellow milkshake of his creation and heals 10 HP. *Stylish: Press A when ally poses after drinking the shake to do a backflip and smile. Do it again when he lands to high five your ally with his key. Protective Instinct: 6 FP. rush into against all enemies on the ground. *Stylish: Press A when he hits an enemy to do a Martial Arts-eque pose. Category:Fan Characters